marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Oggmunder Dragglevadd Vinnsuvius XVII (Earth-616)
, , | Relatives = Titanya Vaetilda Vinnsuvius (presumed relative) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; Hills of Jotunheim | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Jotunheim | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Warrior, emissary to the | Education = | Origin = Mountain Giant | PlaceOfBirth = Hills of Jotunheim | Creators = Jason Aaron | First = Thor: God of Thunder #14 | Death = Thor: God of Thunder #15 | HistoryText = Early Life Oggmunder Dragglevadd Vinnsuvius XVII, known as Oggy for short, was a Mountain Giant native to the Hills of Jotunheim, of the Longstomp Tribe. League of Realms He was sent as an emissary of the Mountain Giants to the . A master archer and warrior, Oggy was recruited to represent his people into the League of Realms, a team uniting warriors of the Nine Realms in order to hunt down Malekith the Accursed while he was slaughtering his people across the Nine Realms. That team was assembled as Thor desired to lead an army of Asgardians, but such action was considered an illegal incursion on the Realms. The League consisted of Sir Ivory Honeyshot of Alfheim, Ud the Troll, Lady Waziria of Svartalfheim and Screwbeard of Nidavellir. The League was first sent in Nidavellir to protect the Dark Elves' Queen in exile, Alflyse, but their inability to work together properly led to their inability to defend her. The League clashed with Malekith's forces multiple times, eventually managing to save refugees in Alfheim, slaughtering Dark Elves refugees, but once again Malekith slipped away. In order to prevent his League from falling apart in front of him, Thor had the group headed to the nearest tavern, where Thor and Ogg engaged in a drinking contest, while the others wagered on the winner, narrowly drinking the giant under the table. The next day, the League headed to Jotunheim where Malekith was hunting down a group of Elves who hided among the Mountain Giants. Oggy was directly targeted by the Accursed, who leaped into his mouth and brutally slashed apart the Giant's brain with his blades, felling him. Unable to avenge Oggy due to Malekith fleeing in Frost Giant territory, Thor buried his fallen comrade. His grave was marked of the epitaph "Here lies Oggmunder Dragglevladd Vinnsuvius XVII, Son of Jotunheim, Defender of Realms, A Giant of few words but mighty deeds". | Powers = *'Superhuman Strength': Being a giant he had great physical strength, he was seen to be able to easily punch though a cavern wall. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = A bow, and arrows that fell like bombs. | Notes = * Oggmunder could potentially be a relative of Titanya Vaetilda Vinnsuvius. * In the teaser/trailer for Deadpool 2 No Good Deed, Oggy was referenced, spray painted on a wall "Oggy was here" displayed above a no parking sign. *Oggmunder shares his short name with Oggy from Oggy And The Cockroaches. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}